1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display, and in particular to processing of a mother glass of a liquid crystal panel of a liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
Today's vigorous development of science and technology brings constantly innovated information products to suit various needs of the public. Displays of the early time are most CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) displays, which are bulky and consume a large amount of electrical power and may generate radiation that is hazard to body health for users who use the displays for a long time. Thus, for the displays that are currently available in the market, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are gradually taking the place of the CRT displays.
The liquid crystal displays have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The operative principle of the liquid crystal panel is that liquid crystal molecules are interposed between two parallel glass substrates and the liquid crystal molecules are controlled to change direction by a circuit formed on the glass substrates in order to refract out light emitting from the backlight module for generating images. Since the liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, light must be provided by the backlight module in order to normally display images. Thus, the backlight module is one of the key components of the LCDs. The backlight module can be classified in two types, namely side-edge backlight module and direct backlight module, according to the position where light gets incident. The direct backlight module comprises a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED), which is arranged at the back side of the liquid crystal panel to directly provide a planar light source to the liquid crystal panel. The side-edge backlight module comprises a backlight source comprising an LED light bar that is arranged at an edge of a backplane to be located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters a light guide plate (LGP) through a light incident face at one edge of the light guide plate and is projected out of a light emergence face of the light guide plate, after being reflected and diffused, to transmit through an optic film assembly thereby forming a planar light source for the liquid crystal panel
In a manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display panel, processing of a piece of mother glass is involved, wherein a mother glass laser inspection device is employed to inspect the processed piece of mother glass. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional mother glass laser inspection device adopts a pin type platform 100, whereby in inspecting the mother glass 200, stains (such as roller marks) formed on a back surface of the mother glass 200 will cause reflection of laser so that an image sensor 300 (which is a charge-coupled device) will receive the reflected light and makes erroneous identification of a particle located on a front surface of the mother glass 200. Consequently, an incorrect inspection of the mother glass 200 results. This may causes a need for reworking or disposal and as a result, production efficiency and yield are lowered down and at the same time, working hours and cost are increased.